When Daddy Takas a Day Off
by Serpico1986
Summary: Ramona and her father shared a special day together, on Robert's day off


**Hello ColbiWest, DSCWin abd Jedi with the elder wand, here another story on Ramona series. The story bellow its a half imaginad story and half based on an episode of the 1988 tv series Ramona.**

 **Anyway, i hope you like my story and i wish you a nice reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **WHEN DADDY TAKE A DAY OFF...**

Every time Robert had a day off from work, his daughters decided to speculate what he was doing the whole day, while they were on school. Sure, as a teacher, the man had all the eekends off and vacations as well, but when he got the day off during the week, was that the mystery was fun.

"What if Daddy have another job we don't know about?" Suggested now 1 0-year old Ramona

"Like what?" Asked 1 4-year old Beezus, while they cooked dinner one night

"A super secret spy, like the one from Mission Impossible"

"Daddy isn'ta Secret Spy Ramona... And since when you watch Mission Impossible? "

"was on TV yesterday, i watch." the girl said and in response the older one just shok her head in disapproval

"what if Daddy is helping save the whales Bee?" asked 4-year old Roberta "he was talking with Mrs. Donaldson yesterday about saving the whales"

"stop this you two" Beezus said seriously "Daddy isn'ta Secret Spy, or is saving the whales " she said "Daddy just do Dad's things, like fix things and bake a cake" Beatrice said rationality, after all, there always a cake when got back from school.

_/_

It took a forever to Ramona find out what her father did on his day off. It was two weeks after she complete 10-year old, rhe girl got a nasty flu, it wasn't anything serious, but nasty enough to keep her in bed most of the day.

"i shouldn't be in bed, i have to do a book report today Beezus. " the young girl complained when her sister give her some medicine that morning

"well, it's Daddy's orders, he called the school saying you're going to miss classes todahand asked you to stay in bed. Now drink this tea, it will make you feel better. " Beezus said and Ramona did

" It's awful Beezus. "

"its the same tea Mommy used to make, drink it and it will make you feel better. And Daddy is doing pancakes, he will keep a few for you" Beatrice said and her sister nodded

_/_

Indeed the tea made Ramona feel better, just after Roberta and Beezus said their good byes and left for school, the girl get downstairs to the kitchen and eat a few of the pancakes her dad made.

While she eat, Ramona watch as her dad keep walking side to side on the house, fixing and arranging things, doing some minor choirs, whiling singing to himself.

"you seems happy Daddy. " Ramona smiled at him

"i am, Pickle" he said feeling her forehead "no fever, are you okay? "

"yep" she said and he give her a kiss on the head "what are you going to do today? Are you a secret spy? " she asked and Robert laughed

"a secret spy? No, i'm just a teacher, you can be sure of that. No Pickle, i'm just excited to go see your mommy" upon hearing that, the little girl freeze and looked at her father with a wide eye

"you're going to see mommy? Alone? " she asked, since in the girl's point of view, their father never went to see their mother alone.

"yeah Pickle! " the father smiled "i usually going to see your mom when i take the day off during the week, so i can tell her everything we're going trough"

"oh... Can i go with you? " Ramona asked, forgetting for a secound that she was even sick.

"sure, but let's clean the kitchen first and when we got back, you can help me baking a cake. " the father agreed. "just a question, why you tought i was a secret spy on my day off? "

"because secret spies are handsome and you are handsome Daddy"

"aw, thank you Pickle, i'm happy at least my girls think i'm handsome " he laughed

_/_

The rest of the day went calm, after breakfast and another medicine,vfather and daughter went to the cemitery, where Ramona took the opportunity to tell her mother about the book report shemissed that day.

Later that day, when Roberta and Beezus got back home, the middle sister happily told them what their father did on his day off during the week and Robert agreed to let them miss classes the next time he had a day off, so everyone could go see Dorothy together.

Then, after dinner and a quick surprise visit from Aunt Bea, once Ramona was feeling better, everyone went to sleep and the little girl had a pleasant sleep, happy for sharing that special day with her loving father.

_/_

 **(Two Days Later)** Since Ramona had lost her Book Report, the teacher decided to give her a second chance, so she chooses a book named Stellaluna and asked two of her friends to help her, the class of course laughed at the story, but since the girl present the story well, the teacher give her a good note.

Once Ramona finished, she sit back on her table, when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. It was her new friend Paul.

"Ramona, did you have extra lunch? " he asked "if you have, can you share with me, i'm hungry " he said

"Only if you buy me a coke tomorrow. "

"but tomorrow is Saturday " Paul pointed out

"Monday then"

"okay"

"come on Paul, let's have lunch, i ask Daddy to make an extra sandwiche, so we can eat together " Ramona laugh as both friends get down to lunch.

 **THE END**


End file.
